Cendrillon
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: AU Bakura has a dream about a dancing girl and he intends to find her. Wherever she is. BakuraXOC friendship, MarikXOC, BakuraXAnzu On Hiatus. So sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys XD I should get back to working on my other stories, but I need a break. I need to start something new. I got this whole idea from reading the Golden Compass and watching my favorite Vocaloid series: Synchronicity 1,2, and finally, part 3. I have waited years for part 3. Anywho, it won't be like the books or music videos, just my ideas and help along the way. I do not own Yugioh and never will. Nor do I own Elecktra, since she belongs to Sorceress of the Nile XD. Please review!

Also note that the title, Cendrillon, is actually the french word for Cinderella. I don't own that either. Oh, and the italics stand for when someone is dreaming

* * *

The sky was a dull gray, the kind you get when it begins to rain. A young boy, not quite a man yet sat on top of a dumpster, ignoring the drizzle that poured down on his snow white hair. He watched as a long black cat pawed at a dead rat in front of him, smirking as the cat knew it was dead. He stroked the cat, speaking to it softly. "Good girl, Salcilia, you killed another one."

The sphinx looked at him with amber eyes and twitched her tail. He shook his head and leaned back, allowing the cat the sit beside him. They sat in silience, listening to people walk across the sidewalk and cars zoom by.

"Figured I'd find you here," a female voice broke out in the silence. "It doesn't surprise me that you're here alone, Bakura"

Bakura smirked. "I like being alone. It's much better than dealing with Ryou."

The girl frowned. "Ryou is a sweetie, I don't see why you wouldn't want to be with him, he is your brother."

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know, Elecktra," he paused for a moment, watching as her daemon began bothering his. "Could you tell Horus, to stop bother Salcilia? It's rather annoying."

Elecktra looked at her daemon, a kite. "Horus is not bothering anyone. Your daemon is just tempermental, just like you are."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Elecktra straightned up, looking at him with a buisness like face. "I want to go on an adventure."

Bakura stared at her dumbfoundedly. "Y...You want to leave Domino? That's impossible! Are you insane! You don't have enough money to leave, none of us slum people do! Only the wealthy, like Seto Kaiba, can leave."

Both of them grimaced, knowing full well what happened to slum people was not pretty if they tried to escape the city. The last one had been killed. In this world, there were three ranks you could get: A resonant, internal, and slum. A Resonant was the highest one could get. Those were usually lawyers, politicians, docters, and so on. An internal wasn't so bad, and those were mostly teachers and police men and the rest of the average living people. If you were a slum, then everything for you was compleletly hopeless. You were either some drug addict, a homeless person, or you were just plain poor.

Bakura and his twin, Ryou, had been slums their whole lives. Their parents and younger sister had died when they were only thirteen. Their sister had only been seven, but the disease going around that winter had taken its tole on them. They died only days after they received it. Not that the two boys were whinning; they knew how to take care of themselves. It was just hard sometimes. Bakura had even been forced to steal at times.

He and Ryou were not the only ones like this. Jounouchi and Shizuka Katusya had lost their parents and Shizuka was practically blind. Yuugi and Yami had lost their parents and were now living with their grandfather in an internal section of the city. Otogi and Honda were cousins, but they were hardly around. Too busy conning people out of their money to feed the others. Especially Shizuka. Elecktra had arrived here when she was only ten with her older brother, but even he was gone now. The only company most people had were their daemons.

Elecktra kicked a can, looking up at the sky. "I'm not crazy, I'm just restless."

Bakura shook his head. "There is no way you can leave. The police won't allow it."

Elecktra looked at him in anger. "But I have to leave! It's important! Even Marik and Yami agreed to come with me."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "If you have them, then you won't need me," he said coolly. "Besides, why do you need to leave?"

Elecktra stiffened. "Nothing, I have my reasons."

Bakura sighed. "Well, I was planning on finding a way out of the city. I had a dream, a calling of some sort."

Elecktra tilted her head, sitting down on the trash bin next to him. "What did you dream about?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. Salicia and stared at him, waiting for him to answer Elecktra's question. Bakura closed his eyes, remembering the dream.

"I dreamt of a girl," he began, ignoring Elecktra's face. "And not in that way."

Elecktra smirked. "I didn't think it was. Do carry on!"

"Well," Bakura started. "It went something like this..."

_He couldn't see anything. Everything around him was pitch black and cold. He also felt a bit damp, and he realized he must be somewhere underground. Bakura shook his head, taking hesitant steps forward, unsure of where he was going. He swore he could feel something breathing down his neck and it sent chills up his spine. He wasn't alone in this dark place._

_He suddenly saw a becon of light; from a small circular hole in the ceiling. He rushed towards it, overjoyed by the fact that he could see again. He stopped, however, when he noticed a girl. She wore a white dress with two white wrinkles at the top where the dress wraped around her neck. A blue sash lay under the two wrinkles and a silver band wrapped around her right arm. Three gold ankle bracelets were on her left ankle and she wore a gray sash around her arms._

_Bakura just stared at her. What was a girl doing in a place like this? He wanted to say something to her, but a loud grumble soard throughout the cave. A dragon with amber eyes walked out and the girl shook a little, her short dark brown hair covering her face. Inspite of it, she opened her mouth and began to sing. She danced around in a circle, her clear, sweet voice enveloping the cave. The dragon closed its eyes and laid its head down. The girl stopped and collapsed, obviously tired. Bakura rushed to her side, seeing her tired sky blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked._

_"I'm Anzu."_

"And your dream ended right there?" Elecktra said, a bemused look on her face.

"Yes," Bakura answered. "And I don't think that was made up. It seemed real. A bit too real."

Elecktra nodded. "I agree," she said, a frown forming on her face. "I also found out a bit of news."

"What news?"

Elecktra sighed. "I have a sister."

"A what!"

Elecktra grimaced. "Ow, but yeah, I just found out. I was digging through some family stuff and I came across some birth certifractes. Besides my brother's and mine, there was another one. I went down stairs and asked who she was, and my mom just burst out crying. My dad sat me down and told me I have a twin sister. I asked where she was, and they told me that a group of people took her away. I have a feeling they know why, but they won't tell me!"

Horus swooped down next to her, nudging her with his beak. She stroked his head. "I probably sound whinny, but it pisses me off! I have lived for fifteen years not knowing that I have a sister. What if she's hurt or something? What if she's being sold in a prostitution ring?"

Bakura nodded at that. "What's her name?"

Elecktra looked at him, a strange look on her face. "Anzu, why... oh no," she groaned. "What if my sister is the same Anzu from your dream?"

Bakura snorted. "I doubt that, but if so, that is just weird."

"Tell me about it."

Bakura smirked. "Does Simon know about her?"

Elecktra nodded. "He was three when they took her away. He says he doesn't remember much, but he says he will always remember the sound of people coming in and Dad getting into a fight. He says most of it faded out now, but he says he remembers having another sister."

Bakura frowned. "And they never brought this up before?"

Elecktra shook her head. "That's what troubles me. They know why they took her and I think it's something really big. Something only a very few people are supposed to know."

"But not people like us."

"Bingo."

Bakura sighed. "Then I guess we need to go see your parents."

"That would be a good place to start. Let's go!"

* * *

Yeah, that's chapter one. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, two reviews for the first chapter! I'm impressed!

Bakura: It's only one chapter.

Me: XP Yeah, but that's still awesome!

Bakura: Uh huh, anyway, please review and Angle doesn't own Yugioh or Elecktra. She belongs to the wonderful Sorceress of the Nile. That is all. Now get reading.

**Without a certain destination, I keep on traveling east,**

**My own shadown is the only company,**

-Looking for you in the sky by Len Kagamine

"Hey Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Elecktra called out, placing her bag on the gray wooden table. A thin woman with tired green eyes and black hair looked at her with a smile, not leaving the thing she was cooking.

"Hello Elecktra," she said in a tired voice. "Oh, Bakura, you're here. This is a surprise."

Bakura gave her a smirk. "Hello Mrs. Merane."

Mrs. Merane nodded towards him and her daemon, a small dove sat perched on her shoulder, staring at the two teenagers gently. Horus flew off Elecktra's shoulder and fluttered around the smaller bird. The other daemon chirped happily and played along. Mrs. Merane gave another smile. "Horus, you know not to play with Arsinoa while I'm cooking. It makes me nerveous."

Horus retreated back to Elecktra, looking miffed. Bakura snickered and sat down on a chair, looking at the wood chips and began to peel them off. Mr. Mereane walked in at that moment, surprised to see Bakura there. "Bakura," the older man said in a surprised tone. "What brings you here?"

Mrs. Merane brought the large bowl over and four smaller ones, filling the small bowls with soup. Elecktra peered into the bowl. "Hot and Sour soup? Yum."

Mr. Merane's dameon, a heron looked at Elecktra with beady eyes, almost as if he were telling her to not be sarcastic at the table. Elecktra took a spoonful of soup and put it in her mouth, smiling sweetly. Bakura looked at Mrs. Merane as she sat down. "Elecktra told me the news that she receiced recently. We wanted to know why you hid it for so long."

Mrs. Merane glanced nervously at her husband. "We kept it hidden because we had to," she began sadly. "If we told anyone why we had to give up Anzu, we would have been killed and Elecktra and Simon would become orphans; eventually starving to death."

Elecktra frowned. "Why couldn't you tell?"

Mr. Merane leaned forward. "I didn't know why at first, but I've been doing some research. A lot of it, actually. I've discovered some things that would shake the very balance of the world."

Bakura frowned. "That's not ominous, but what did you discover?"

"The source of all daemons."

Bakura and Elecktra practically spat out their soup, their daemons twitching nerveously. Elecktra gaped at her parents. "Y..You mean, you know how our daemons came to be?"

Mr. Merane shook his head. "Yes and no. I do not know as to how, or why they were formed, but I do know that something is controlling them. Something the government doesn't want Internals or Slums to know about. Even some Resonauts don't know about it," he paused for a moment, taking a gulp of soup. "For a long time, the government has been taking girls from their families, from ages as young as three."

"Why?" Bakura asked. "And why only girls?"

"As I have said before, I do not know," Mr. Merane said. "There are many things I still have yet to discover. I want to know the whole reason as to why my youngest daughter was taken away," he paused again. "I...I want to know about her, I want to meet her, but the government has taken that away from me, from Ana, and from Elecktra and Simon."

Mrs. Merane nodded. "I want to know how our little girl is, and if she's dead, I at least want to have some relief that she's in a better place."

Elecktra swallowed hard. "Mom, Dad," she began as steadily as she could. "Bakura, Yami, Marik and I are going to-"

She was cut off by the sound of men rushing into the tiny house, pulling the four of them out of their seats. A man with blond hair and side burns and cold, emotionless blue eyes walked into the house, ignoring the stares of rage by the four hostages. He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Merane. "Alexandar and Ana Merane, you have been charged with the crime of prying into governemnt affairs and I have no choice to bring you to the court of juctice." He said flatly, his daemon, a german sheppard stayed beside him.

"What the hell?" Elecktra growled. "What is this?"

A man with cropped red hair smirked. "Raphael just told you, you stupid girl. You and your parents are being sent to prison."

Elecktra spat at him and stomped on her guards foot, Bakura doing the same. Mr. Merane yelled at them, looking desperate. "Elecktra, Bakura, Run! Find out where Anzu is and bring her home!"

Elecktra looked over her shoulder as Bakura pulled her along. "We will! I promise Dad! We won't come back until we've found her!"

The sound of officers behind them made them run even quicker. They raced past people down the street, earning odd stares. As they were running, they ran into a boy with blond hair and lavender eyes, looking at them with curiousity. "Elecktra, Bakura? Why are you running?"

"There's no time to explain, Marik," Bakura growled, pulling him by the arm. "We need to get going!"

Marik didn't have to be told twice when he heard the sounds of the police coming towards him. They raced and evaded the police all the way to the upperside of town, the houses and buildings becoming less shaby. Elecktra pounded on the door of one house, looking breathless. "Yami! Yugi! Open up! Oh god, please be home!"

A short boy with spikey hair opened the door, looking surprised. "Oh, Elecktra, Bakura, Mairk, it's you! What's going on?"

Bakura shoved him out of the way. "There's no time to explain, we need Yami."

"Why do you need me?" A voice called out from the kitchen. Yami appeared through the doorway, looking confused and then his face turned to a serious one. "It's time to leave, isn't it?"

Elecktra nodded. "Bakura has agreed to come with us. We need to move, NOW!"

Yami nodded and ran back in the kitchen, grabbing some keys and ushering the others to the garage. Yugi followed along, looking at his brother in concern. "How long do you guys think you'll be gone?" he asked.

"I don't know," Yami said as he started the car, his daemon, an eagle flew onto his shoulder. "Tell Grandpa I'm gone on an adventure."

Yugi nodded. "I don't think he'll be happy, but okay."

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned to Yugi. "Tell Ryou to go stay with Miho for a while. He should be safe there."

Yugi nodded. "I will, Bakura," he said and then turned towards a sound at the front door. "You guys need to move, now!"

Yami waved and started the car, pulling out of the garage and into an alley way. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they made it onto the street with no trouble. Elecktra leaned against Marik's shoulde, his daemon, a small leopard, purred in content. Bakura turned around from the shot gun and watched to see if anyone was following them. Sure enough, police cars were on their tail.

"Yami, step on it!" Marik yelled. "Their gaining on us!"

"You think I don't know that?" Yami growled and pressed on the pedel harder, the car gained even more speed and soon, the group of four came across the city gate, just as it was about to close. They all frowned at it and prayed that it would remain open so that they could get through. To their relief, they rushed past the gate and into the countryside, the police cars stopping at the gate.

Elecktra grinned. "They can't get us now, we're not their problem anymore!"

Marik frowned. "That doesn't mean they won't continue to look for us. They must really want to keep whatever their hiding a secret."

Bakura nodded. "Just so you guys know, we're wanted criminals. People will be after us. Even trained assaisins."

"Great," Marik muttered. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Elecktra nudged him. "Your fault for getting involved."

"...Shut up."

* * *

Review please! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyas, I'm back! Well, I own nothing! Please review!

Bakura: That's it?

Me: Yup

**I carve the distant voice on my blank map,**

**As I seek to whom it belongs to**

-Looking for you in the sky by Len Kagamine

* * *

_He could hear her singing again, her voice even more haunting than the last time. It was almost as if she were weakening or was just tired. Her dancing was graceful, as if she had been doing it her whole life. Her voice cut through him like a knife; so sweet and pure._

_"Close together on that green night, without a word, you consoled me,"_

_"At any time I can go to that comfort, and hold onto it,"_

_"I want to protect this place of dreams forever,"_

_"The sound of the wind and song of destiny echo,"_

_She danced in front of the dragon, dropping to the ground and then back up, never losing the flow of rythem. She was natural. Almost as if she had to be in order to survive in that dark place._

_"By the torch in my hand the winter sky lights up,"_

_"Believing just in the star of my heart,"_

_"Flying to the sky, the birds call to one another,"_

_"Echoing across the prarie as night falls,"_

_She choked for a minute, a dark substance falling down her chin and tears flowing from her eyes. She gripped he throat, almost forcing herself to sing._

_"To return to that peaceful land,"_

_"I'll go over the last wind,"_

_Before he could do anything, she fell face first to the ground. Her voice ceasing and her body still._

"Bakura, Bakura wake up!"

Bakura opened his eyes, feeling his cheek sting a little. He glared up in annoyance as Elecktra stood above him with a frown on her face. "Why did you slap me?" He grumbled. "That hurt."

"Sorry," she replied, not sounding sorry at all. "But you weren't waking up."

Bakura growled and sat up, rubbing his eyes in an irritated way. "I was asleep, if that were not obvious enough," he looked around him. "Where are we?"

Yami looked up from his spot at the steering wheel. "About two days away from Domino. It should take a while before the police get us."

Marik nodded, stroking Bombalurina behind her ears. "Not that they could catch us," he added in with a smirk. "We're too smart for them."

"Don't get cocky," Yami repriminded. "They could still very well catch us. No doubt that they've notified the surronding areas."

Elecktra took a swig of water from her canteen. "Anyway, we need to go see someone. My dad told me once that if I ever needed help, he knew someone that could," she paused for a moment. "I say we go find this person."

"What's his name?" Bakura asked.

"Her," Elecktra put in sharply. "Her name is Mai, Mai Kujaku."

The three boys stared at her for a minute before Marik stood up, looking at her in shock. "You want to go see that skank? That woman's the best con artist in the world! How would your father even know her?"

Elecktra shrugged. "That's why we should go pay her a visit. She had some connection to him or something."

Yami looked thoughtful. "We do need help," he started slowly. "And this Mai could have the answers we're looking for."

The four of them sat in silence, contemplating their decision. Bakura looked at all of them. "Well, I say we go see. Maybe this Mai knows a thing or two about daemons."

Marik nodded. "You know, it's funny," he began. "I never thought about where daemons came from, until today. Why would it be something that the government doesn't want us to know?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't know, and it worries me. We all live in a world where everything is decided for us."

Elecktra sighed. "Well, I for one don't like it."

"We know," Bakura cut in. "This is the same world that took your sister away."

Elecktra looked at him sharply. "Don't remind me."

"Whatever."

* * *

"So, do you think she'll be here?"

The three teens glanced at Yami, looking just as uncomfortable as he was. The house they were standing in front of looked like it hadn't been used in years. Even some of the windowas had fallen out. All in all, the house looked like it would just crumble at any given moment. Elecktra shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Yami," she said hesitantly. "My dad said she would be."

"Much help your Dad was," Bakura griped, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Marik. Elecktra ignored him and knocked on the door, waiting for a few minutes before loud bangings sounded from the other side.

"Who is it and what do you want?" A loud voice called out. "You're bothering me."

Elecktra cleared her throat. "Are you Mai, Mai Kujaku?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"We're friends of Alexander Merane."

The door flew open and a thin, curly blond haired young woman stood in front of them. She glared down at Elecktra. "Who are you? Define friends."

Elecktra shifted to the right. "I'm his daughter, Elecktra Merane."

"Prove it," the blond said curtly. Elecktra handed her a photo, the blond nodding as she saw it. She looked at the three boys behind her. "And who are they?"

"Friends," Elecktra said. "Something bad has happened, and my Dad said I should go to you."

Mai gave a sigh. "Well, let's not discuss buisness out here. Let's go inside."

They followed her into the shaby house, seeing sake bottles and cigarettes lying around, along with packets of dry food and water. Mai led them into a small living room, stretching out over her leather chair, not bothering to ask the others to sit down. She looked at them with hard violet eyes. "So what happened to Alexander?"

Elecktra sighed miserabley. "The police came and took him and my Mom away. Apparently, they were getting into something they weren't supposed to. Something that is kept away from the public eye."

Mai nodded. "I was afraid this would happen. I told him to keep out of it, but he wouldn't listen. Now look where it's gotten him," she sighed. "But, I understand his reasons. I wanted to help my partner find his daughter and now it seems I've failed."

Elecktra looked at the older woman earnestly. "But you haven't! His daughter is my twin sister! I'm looking for her!"

Mai took a sip of sake. "I remember him telling me he had another daughter. Now I can see the resemblence."

Marik looked at Mai. "Why did Alexander come to you?"

Mai swallowed her drink, pausing for a moment as a golden fox trotted into the room, appearing at her side. "This is Satella," she said. "Anyway, It was a year after the goverenment took his daughter away, and I was in Domino at the time. We met at a bar; conversing a little and he told me what had happened. I recognized the signs and we agreed to help each other out."

Bakura stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "How would you know anything about what those bastards did?"

Mai looked at him coolly. "Because," she began calmly. "My sister was a diva."

* * *

It's short, but please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyas, I'm back! Well, I own nothing! Please review!

Anzu: Yes, please do. Even though I'm barely in this story

Me: I'm getting there! You are singing and dancing for a dragon

Anzu: -_- Whoopie

* * *

**We're destined to keep going around, further, further without end,**

**Trying to find the fragment of my heart, I keep wandering**

**-Looking for you in the sky by Len Kagamine**

"Your sister was a what?" Bakura asked, shock and confusion written on his face. Mai narrowed her eyes at him, her lips twisting into an irritated line.

"Yes, my sister was the previous diva," she paused and raised a golden eyebrow. "You all realize what a diva is, don't you?"

The four of them shook their heads and Mai stood up, motioning for them to follow her. She opened a door and walked down darkly lit stairs, the four teens looking confused as to where they were going. Mai flipped a switch and the room lit up with light, revealing books and scrolls along with other items as well. Mai pulled a book out and leafed through it, pointing to a picture. "Here," she said in amusement. "This is a diva."

Elecktra looked at the picture, reading the words. "Diva," she began in bemusement. "A goddess; someone who dances and sings in order to please someone...or something."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "So what does this have to do with Anzu?"

Mai whacked his head. "It means, you idiot, that Anzu is a diva. And like all the ones before her, she will die."

Elecktra stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Mai looked at her sympatheticly. "My sister, Anzu, and many other young girls were taken from their home to sing and dance for a dragon. I do not know why, but they do. The diva sings and dances for the dragon until she dies. Most often, it is the dragon that kills her."

Marik swallowed hard. "Isn't there another way? I mean, it must hurt."

Mai nodded slowly. "There are two ways a diva can earn her freedom. A), the dragon kills her. Or B), another diva comes and takes her place."

"That's it" Yami asked. "That's all that can happen?"

"Yes, Mai snapped. "Sorry if it wasn't the answer you wanted."

Elecktra paused for a moment. "Your sister, if you don't mind, could you tell us her story? If it's not too painful."

Mai nodded, sitting cross legged on the floor. "It was seventeen years ago. I was eight years old at that time and my sister, Vivian, was four. She was a beautiful girl. Long, silky black hair and warm brown eyes, she was adorded by everyone. Our parents didn't care about us, so we just stuck together. One day, some men came to our house and told our parents that Vivian was to be the new diva. Our parents were pleased and they sent her away without a second thought. I begged the men and they allowed me to go with her. I haven't seen my parents since."

Yami nodded. "Continue, please."

Mai sighed. "When my sister reached the age of thirteen, they sent her in to sing and dance for the dragon. It starts when you're thirteen; they train you before hand. When Vivian was fifteen, the dragon killed her. I fled and became an outlaw. Only a few months later, I met Alexander and we began working together."

Bakura stared at her. "If this happened a long time ago, does that mean you're like...forty-five?"

Mai shook with anger and chuck a book at him. "Idiot! I'm thirty-four! I just look younger!"

Elecktra rolled her eyes. "Nice going, idiot."

Bakura growled, Salcilia hissing in anger. "Don't call me an idiot, stupid bitch!"

Elecktra snapped. "Don't call me that, bastard!" Horus chirped angrily around her head, the other daemons looking pretty nerveous. Mai chucked another book at them, Satella looking perfectly at ease.

"Enough! You're behaving rudely!"

Elecktra and Bakura sat down, sulking. Yami shook his head. "I think it's best that we get going, thank you for the information," he siad politely, Isamu looking proud on his shoulder. "Will we see you again?"

Mai smirked, crossing her arms. "Now wait a minute, if you're going to leave, at least tell me where you're going."

Elecktra shifted her messenger bag to the left. "To find my sister and save my parents."

Mai examined her finger nails. "If you're going there, then count me in. I want to settle the score with the thing that took everything from me."

Marik grinned. "We're happy to have you on board."

They made their way to the car, Yami taking the wheel and Mai in the shotgun. Elecktra, Bakura, and Marik took the back, holding onto supplies. Elecktra grinned up at the sky as they drove along, her black hair flying in the wind. "This is it guys, we're finally starting our mission!"

Marik grinned back. "I know," he began, and then frowned. "But where are we going?"

Mai looked over her shoulder. "I know someone who knows a former diva."

"Who?" Bakura asked.

Mai looked at him through the mirror. "His names is Professor Arthur Hopkins. I know this because I met his grand daughter a while back. Very smart little girl, that she is."

Elecktra smirked. "How smart could she be?"

"She's twelve and already a college student."

"What!" All of them shouted, causing Mai to laugh all the way down the road.

* * *

_Bakura grumbled in annoyance, seeing that he was having this dream again. Why was he having this dream? Shouldn't Elecktra be dreaming of her, considering that Anzu was her sister? He sighed, no matter. It's not like he could control his dreams anyway. And Anzu wasn't bad looking either. He watched as the dragon slept; sitting all by herself under the moonlight._

_She smiled softly, looking up at the sky._

_"Silver light, she turned her face up to the starlit sky,"_

_"And on this night began to wonder why,"_

_"She knew that soon the day would come,"_

_She paused for a moment, hearing the dragone stir. Once it was done, she began again._

_"Born to be, an heir of beauty and serenity,"_

_"Into this world she entered quietly,"_

_"To her surprise she was the one,"_

_She coughed, saliva trickling down her throat._

_"Destiny, was close behind her,"_

_"Mirror, of given light,"_

_"And the sea, was a reminder,"_

_"Phantom of borrowed life,"_

_Anzu gave shaky breath, moving onto her knees, tears falling out of her closed eyes and down her chin. Bakura went over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked._

_Anzu looked at him. "You again," she said quietly. "This must be a hallucination."_

_"If it is, then we're having the same one."_

_She smiled at him. "How long do you plan to stay this time?"_

_"I don't know, Anzu, I don't know."_

* * *

Well review! Oh, and I made a list of daemons so no one gets confused.

Yami-Isamu

Bakura-Salcilia

Marik-Bombalurina

Elecktra-Horus

Mai-Satella

Mrs. Merane-Arsinoa

Mr. Merane-Hasn't been named yet


	5. Chapter 5 part one

I'm back! I own nothing! Oh, and I changed the dragon to a blue one. You'll know why later ;)

Anzu: Please review!

Bakura: Yeah, what she said..

* * *

**Your singing voice soothes even my dried out soul,**

**I won't give up on finding you, whose smile has been burned into my mind**

-Looking for you in the sky by Len Kagamine

_"Well this is just great," Elecktra muttered to herself as she walked along a dark corridor. "Now where am I supposed to go?"_

_No one answered her, but she was expecting that. She continued traveling along the corridor, hands pressed against the walls so she could feel where she was going. The walls were cold and wet and they made her grimace, but she kept going. She smiled when she at last saw a light beam in the darkness. She quickly followed it into a large open area with a small hole in the stone ceiling where moonlight poured through. _

_Her smile fell when she saw a girl, a girl with short dark brown hair and blue eyes that were as clear as ice. She danced around, singing in a clear voice even though no one was listening. Or so Elecktra thought. In the darkness, she saw a pair of blue eyes stare at the girl. The creature, a dragon emerged itself from the shadows, revealing its blue skin._

_The girl gave a small smile, starting a new song._

_"Home is behind, the world ahead,"_

_"And there are many paths to tread,"_

_"Through shadow, to the edge of night,"_

_"Until the stars are all alight,"_

_"Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,"_

_"All shall fade, all shall fade,"_

_The dragon roared and the girl fell. Elecktra ran over, gathering her in her arms. "Anzu," she whispered. "Are you, okay?"_

_Anzu slowly opened her tear filled eyes. "Who are you?" She asked._

_"I'm Elecktra," she said. She would have said more, but then her world went black._

Elecktra woke with a start, placing a hand over her heart. She glanced around at the others, hoping she hadn't disturbed them. She smiled at their sleeping forms and got up, stepping over them and heading to the stream. She splashed water over her eyes and face, staring down at her reflection. She frowned, feeling tears fall from her eyes.

"Stop it Elecktra," she growled to herself. "Big girls don't cry. Stop it."

The tears wouldn't stop falling and she wipped them away. She looked up at the moon, her lips trembling as she began to sing.

"In the moonlight I felt your heart,"

"Quiver like a bow strings pulse,"

"In the moon's pale light, you looked at me,"

"Nobody knows your heart,"

Elecktra paused, feeling tears drip down her chin and she wipped them away, her heart pounding and she felt the urge to just cry, but she didn't.

"When the sun has gone, I see you,"

"Beautiful and haunting, but cold,"

"Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet,"

"Nobody knows your heart,"

She was so busy singing, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Or see Mai, Marik and Bakura standing there listening.

"All of your sorrow, grief and pain,"

"Locked away in the forest of the night,"

"Your secret heart, belongs to the world,"

"Of the things that sigh in the dark,"

Elecktra had to nearly choke out the last bit of the song, now letting tears run freely down her face.

"Of the things that cry in the dark,"

Bakura smirked at her, clapping his hands and forcing her to turn around with a bright red face. He chuckled at her. "Nice job," he said with a chuckle. "I can't believe you didn't notice we were here."

Elecktra glared at him. "You didn't make a sound! How was I supposed to know?"

Marik looked her in concern. "Are you okay, Elecktra? Your eyes are red."

Elecktra felt her heart beat quicken, her cheeks turning down to a pink hue. "Well, um...I had a dream."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Not you too," he grumbled. "I thought I was the only one who was having those."

Mai whacked his head. "Stop being an idiot," she turned to Elecktra. "What was it about?"

Elecktra looked into Mai's eyes. "My sister," she said soflty. "I dreamt of her and it made me miss her."

Marik took her hand into his, squeezing it. "We'll find her, Elecktra, don't worry."

"I just hope," she replied softly. "That we can get to her in time. From the looks of things, we don't have much time left."

* * *

"So this is Neo Domino city?" Marik called out over the wind as Yami drove through the city gates, thankful that there were no guards.

"Yes," Mai replied as her blond hair whipped through the wind. "We'll find the Professor here."

The wind died down as they drove into the city, watching as people drove and walked by on there way to work or wherever, children playing in the parks and teenagers hanging out. Bakura sighed, feeling Salcilia curl around his feet from her nap, looking at him with sleepy eyes. He patted her head. "We're almost there, Salcilia, just a little longer."

They parked the car in a parking lot and walked out into the city, looking in awe of what they saw. Yami turned to Mai. "Do you know where his house is?"

Mai shook her head. "Nope, I just know he lives in the city."

"Well that's helpful," Bakura grumbled. "Now what?"

Mai rolled her eyes and walked up to a boy with a red jacket and brown hair. "Excuse me," she asked sweetly. "Do you know where Professor Hopkins lives?"

The boy grinned at her, his daemon, a small fluffy creature with wings buzzed around him. "Sure! I'm Juudai Yuuki. I can show you!"

A girl with dark blond hair walked next to him, smiling apologeticly at Mai. "Sorry about Juudai," she said. "I'm Asuka Tenjoin."

Asuka's daemon, a border collie stood next to her with gentle brown eyes. Mai patted its head. "Hello to both of you," she said with a coy smile. "My friends and I are looking for Professor Hopkins. Do you know where he lives?"

Asuka nodded. "Sure, he's our History teacher. I can show you if you want."

"That would be great," Yami said, stepping forward. "We could really use the help."

Asuka nodded, motioning for them to follow her, Juudai tagging along. They passed a couple of busy blocks until they reached a quiet neighbor hood. Asuka walked up some steps and knocked on the door, waiting until a maid opened it. She peered down at the teens and older woman. "May I help you?"

Elecktra nodded. "We're here to see Professor Hopkins."

The maid frowned. "I'm sorry, he's not seeing anyone today. Please make an apointment and come back later."

"Screw this!" Bakura growled. "Just let us in!"

"Mine? Who's at the door?" A voice called out from the living room and a man walked to the door, his gray eyes looking inquisitivly at the group, but then his eyes relaxed when he saw Asuka. "Asuka-san," he said. "What are you doing here? It's Saturday."

Asuka shifted to the right. "These people came to see you, and from what I can tell, they're not from around here."

Professor Hopkins stared at them for a long time, and then he looked across the street where some people were begining to look. "Come in," he said. "I have a feeling as to why you are here."

They stepped inside, amazed by the fanciness of the house and decorations. Professor Hopkins led them into his parlor, asking Mine to go get some tea. They took a seat, as Professor Hopkins let our a sigh. "So, are you five here to learn about Cendrillon?"

* * *

Review! Songs used were Pippin's song from Lord of the Rings and Nobody knows your heart by Princess Mononoke


	6. Chapter 5, part two

Two updates in one day! I'm on fire!

Anzu: Mhm, well, she doesn't own anything. Besides Daemons and minor OC's besides Elecktra

Elecktra: I belong to Sorceress of the Nile!

Yami: Please review!

**At the end of the desperate paradise,**

**I seek the lost voice,**

**I am fated to wander,**

**From street to street, further and further away,**

Paradise of light and shadow by Rin and Len Kagamine

"A what?"

Professor Hopkins sighed, looking at Marik with an eyebrow raised. "You don't know who Cendrillon is?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course we don't, we're-"

"Shut up, Bakura!" Elecktra hissed under her breath, and then added quietly. "If he knows we're slums, he'll kick us out."

"Oh, I already know you're slums," Professor Hopkins said kindly. "And I don't care. You're people."

Yami let out a smile. "It's good to know there are some Resonauts that think that. It's hard to find good people anymore."

Professor Hopkins nodded. "Anyway, so where are you from? I already know Ms. Kujaku is not from anywhere, considering her status. No offense, dear."

Mai nodded, a smirk plastered on her face. "No offense taken. It's true, I am from nowhere. Though I was born in this city," she paused, looking out the window. "Are my parents still here?"

Professor Hopkins frowned. "No, they moved several years ago to a vacation home when your father retired. I believe they're on some island."

Mai snorted. "Figures."

They all looked at her strangely for a few minutes, but didn't say anything. Elecktra took a sip of tea. "So, who is Cendrillon?"

Professor Hopkins set down his cup. "Asuka, I think it's time you left. This isn't for just anyone to hear."

Asuka frowned. "I think that if I showed them where to go, I have a right to know what's going on. So I'm not leaving." She crossed her arms, jutting out her chin in defiance.

Professor Hopkins sighed and continued on. "Cendrillon was the name of the first diva-"

"What's a diva?" Juudai asked, reminding everyone that he was still here. "Does anyone know?"

Marik looked at the younger teens. "Professor Hopkins told you to leave. You wouldn't understand anything."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Try me."

Mai didn't look up from her tea. "A diva is another word for a goddess; one that sings and dances for someone...or something," she finished darkly. Professor Hopkins gave her a sympathetic look and patted her knee.

"I'm sorry," he began slowly. "I remember that your sister was a diva," he paused and looked at the others. "So why are you here? Where are you from?"

Elecktra spoke up. "We're from Domino city. And," she stopped, but continued on. "My twin sister is the current diva. I recently found out and I want to find her. My parents were put in prison for trying to find her."

Professor Hopkins smiled sadly. "My Grandmother was a diva, only, she was a lucky one. Another diva took her place," his eyes narrowed. "Though she died a few years after my mother was born."

Elecktra looked into her tea. "I want to know if you know anything."

Professor Hopkins nodded. "I know a few things. My Grandmother told my Grandfather things about her experience. He told me, the diva gives up a bit of her life force for the dragon, which slowly kills her."

Elecktra blanched. "That's horrible! Why?"

Professor Hopkins shook his head. "I don't know. It troubles me, along with Kisara."

The name immediatly caught everyone's attention. "Who's Kisara?" Bakura asked.

Professor Hopkins shrugged. "I do not know really," he began slowly. "From what I do know, is that she guards the diva, they call her a pythoness."

Marik made a face. "That sounds like a snake name.

Professor Hopkins gave a small smile. "It might be, but she guards the diva, though I do not know why. No one has ever seen her."

Elecktra turned to Mai. "Have you seen her?"

Mai shook her head. "I've never even heard of her until now."

Asuka looked at all of them with a confused look. "What's going on? I'm confused."

Mai smirked. "Then you should have left."

Asuka frowned. "I'm not stupid. This is something I've heard my parents talk about. Only, it included daemons as well."

Mai frowned, standing up and looking at Asuka. "Asuka, what's your last name again?"

"Tenjoin. Why?"

Mai looked at her. "Your father is Govenor Tenjoin, isn't he?"

"Yeah, what about i-" Asuka stopped, her face paling and she placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god," breathed out. "This..this can't be...my father would never.."

Professor Hopkins placed a hand on her shoulder. "No one is blamming you Asuka, you didn't know. But your father and many other leaders before him have been sending young girls to their deaths."

Asuka took a shaky breath. "But, why?"

"We don't know, but there is a reason."

A knock at the door stopped all conversation and the Professor went to open it, only to have his door broken down. An armed guard pushed him to the side, grabbing Asuka by her arm. Asuka struggled and tried to pry the arm off hers, but to no avail. The guard spoke into his mic. "Sir, we have Asuka in custody, along with Yuuki Juudai."

"Hey, let me go!" Juudai cried out, an angry look settling on his face. Before the guards could grab anyone else, a man with dark blond hair and chocolate brown eyes walked in, a smiled on his face.

"Asuka," he began in a smooth voice. "You were supposed to come home for tea."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "I don't think I want to come home, after all the stuff I found out!" Her daemon growled at her father, lips pulled back until its teeth were barred.

Asuka's father shook his head, his own daemon, a snake slipped down his shoulder. "Asuka, Asuka," he tisked. "What did they tell you?"

Asuka bit her lip, looking at the ground. "All about those poor girls and how most of them never come home! How could you do something like that?

Mr. Tenjoin shook his head. "I didn't want you to be upset. But all the girls that are sent and the ones who have died have earned a spot in Valhala."

Asuka's eyes narrowed even furthor. "If I were chosen, would you send me to die?"

The room was quiet for a moment, Mr. Tenjoin looking at his daughter with hard eyes. He sighed. "Put these people in jail, I'm taking Asuka home," he took Asuka by the arm. "We're going to have a long talk, and Juudai," he said to the boy. "Go home."

Juudai frowned and ran out of the house. The guards grabbed Elecktra, Mai, Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Professor Hopkins, shoving them into their cars and driving to the police station. Elecktra kicked the jail cell bars, regretting that decision and wincing at her sore foot. Horus fluttered around her in a worried sound.

Elecktra sighed. "I'm okay, Horus," she stroked his wings. "Is everyone else okay?"

Satella poked her head out from the cell that she and Mai were in. Mai nodded. "We're fine, but we need to get out of here, I know what they'll do to me. I'm a wanted woman, dead or alive."

They heard Bakura grunt from his side of the jail. "You think we need to get out? Of course we do! Do you have any ideas on how to get out?"

"Calm down, Bakura," Marik called out. "We just need to stay calm."

"Marik is right," Yami added. "I'm sure Asuka will help us, won't he Professor Hopkins?"

Professor Hopkins sighed. "I hope so, she's a wonderful girl. I feel very bad for her at the moment, finding out those sort of things," he turned to Elecktra. "And your sister, I wish I knew more, but my access to this kind of information is limited."

Elecktra gave a small smile. "It's okay," she said. "You helped a little."

"Not really," Bakura snorted. "It doesn't explain why I'm having dreams about her sister. I've never met, along with everyone else."

Professor Hopkins frowned. "Why would you have dreams? That doesn't add up," he paused for a moment. "Maybe you should go ask Isis, the gypsie. She might know something."

"Wait, did you say Isis the gypsie?" Marik asked. "Please tell me that's what you said."

The professor nodded and Marik groaned, earning quite a few looks. He turned to his friends with a grim look. "Isis is my sister," he started. "We haven't spoken with each other in years."

The doors to the jail cells creaked open, and the group of friends froze. The sky was getting dark now and the police from Domino city would soon be coming. They would be screwed if they didn't get out now. A head of brown hair came into the room, followed by a short boy with light teal hair, a girl with long black hair, and a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks. Juudai grinned at them. "Hey guys," he said casually. "I'm here with my friends to rescue you."

The short boy looked nerveously up at Juudai, a kitten on his shoulder. "Juudai, we could get into trouble!"

"Relax Shou," Juudai enthused. "See Rei-chan and Tyranno afraid, do you?"

Rei grinned at the small boy. "Calm down Shou," she began with a spark in her eyes. "We promised we'd help Juudai."

Juudai motioned for them to come forward and took a key out of his pocket, unlocking the doors and ushering the others out the exit. Mai raised an eyebrow. "How did you get the key?

Tyranno grinned at them. "I knocked the guards out. I have Dino DNA."

"This world keeps on getting weirder," Bakura grumbled. "Let's get going."

Professor Hopkins had disapeard, but it didn't bother them. He had a home to look after. The five friends found their car and hurried driving out of the city and past the guards who yelled at them as the sped through the gate. They could see Juudai, Rei, Shou, and Tyranno being taken away by guards, but they were grateful for the younger teens help. They sped through the desert, staring up at the stary sky.

"E, whatcha thinking about?" Marik asked.

Elecktra turned to him, a smile on her face. "How we're getting closer to my sister. I can feel it, we're finally getting somwhere and hopefully, your sister has the answer."

Marik frowned. "I hope so."

"What's with the face?"

Marik sighed. "My sister and I had a falling out a few years ago. It was really bad and when I woke up the next morning, she left a note saying that I got what I wanted, for her to stay out of my life."

"Oh, Marik," Elecktra sighed. "You didn't mean it."

Marik gave a bitter smile. "At the time I did, now, I just hope she can forgive me."

Elecktra took his hand. "If anyone knows you as well as I do, I know she'll forgive you. You're a good person, Marik, don't forget that."

Marik smiled again. "Thanks E," he squeezed her hand. "I just hope, that you have time to make memories and mistakes with your sister as well. I hope we find her."

"I do too Marik, I do too."

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Well, we finally get to see Isis. Isn't that great? Review please and I own nothing! Zip, zilch, nada.

**In the shadow of the closed history,**

**I long for the stolen days,**

**The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart,**

**Is agonized by suffering**

-Paradise of light and shadow by Rin and Len Kagamine

* * *

"You know guys, we don't really have to see my sister. I'm sure we can figure things out oursleves."

Yami shot Marik an exasperated look. "Marik, we've been over this. We need Isis' help."

"Whatever."

The group of five stood outside a small tavern with dimly lit lamps. The sun had began to set, and the cold night wind gave the youngsters goose bumps. Bakura knocked on the door tentatively. "Hello? Is Isis here?"

The door creaked open and a pair of dark blue eyes peered out curiously. "Can I help you?" the owner asked. "I don't usually have visitors this time at night."

Elecktra stepped forward, a smile forming. "Hey Isis, it's us. Yami, Bakura, Marik, and me, along with our new friend Mai Kujaku."

Isis opened the door immediatly and grinned. "It's wonderful to see you all," she began. "But how did you leave the city?"

"Oh, well, we just kind of walked out," Bakura answered with a sheepish look. "We're fugitives.

Isis frowned shaking her head, but she opened the door wider and let them in. The inside of the tavern was very neat and organzied, jars full of different objects and other things that one might need for fortune telling. Isis sat at the head of a round table, peering at Marik with sad eyes. "Marik..."

Marik just turned away from her, and she bit her lip. Elecktra nudged him with narrowed eyes and he sighed. "Hello Isis," he greeted sourly.

Isis shook her head sadly as they all sat at the table. "Now tell me, why are you here? I knew you would be coming, but I didn't see the reason," she said coolly as her daemon, a lioness stood at her side. "Even Meskhenet felt disturbances."

The lioness rumbled slightly as her name was mentioned and Isis stroked her head. Bakura gave Salcilia a pat, seeing as the small cat was raising her hackles. Elecktra scooted her chair forward and told her about what had been happening the past few days, skipping the part about Bakura's dreams, since he would want to find out himself. "I'm worried about her, Isis," she began. "I don't think we have much time left."

Isis shook her head. "You don't, I know that for sure."

"How do you know?" Bakura accused.

Isis gave him a look. "I see the future, remember?"

Elecktra sighed. "The point is, we need to be pointed in the right direction. I was hoping you would be able to tell us something."

Isis nodded. "I will, but first," she turned to Bakura. "I need Bakura to answer my question."

"Ask away," Bakura said. "I'll answer."

Isis looked at him with mysterious eyes. "Are you having dreams?"

Bakura slid his seat a little farther back, looking at her with wild eyes. "Dreams?" he sputtered. "Dreams of what?"

"Anzu."

Bakura paused, wondering if he should lie or not. He knew Elecktra knew that he had dreams, but he saw no reason as to why the others should know. It wasn't as if they were having dreams, were they? "Yes," he answered finally. "But I don't know why."

"Allow me to help."

The five friends looked at her in amazement. "How can you explain?" Mai asked in a stoney voice.

Isis sighed. "You all forget that I know things," she turned back to Bakura. "Bakura, I'm going to tell you something, but whether you believe it or not is up to you."

"Get to the point already!"

Isis nodded and stood up, heading the the back of the tavern and bringing out an old, heavy, dusty book. She leafed through the pages and stopped at one in the middle. The five of them peered down, but were disheartened when they realized they could not read it. Isis cleared her throat, her voice deep and calm. "Bakura, there is a prophecy about our world."

"Well isn't that new."

Elecktra kicked him and he glared at her. Isis cleared her throat again and continued. "Bakura, this is about you."

"Me?"

Isis nodded and looked down at the text, the words coming from her throat and turning into a song.

_"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart,"_

_"I tell you, I tell you the dragonborn comes,"_

_"With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord arts,"_

_"Believe, believe the dragonborn comes."_

One of the windows burst open, pouring cold night air into the room. Mai got up and latched the window, not heading back to the table. Isis had paused, but continued on with the prophecy.

_"It's an end to the evil of all earth's foes,"_

_"Beware, beware the dragonborn comes,"_

_"For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,"_

_"You'll know, you'll know the dragonborn's come."_

The candles around the tavern blew out, causing most of them to jump in surprise. Yami grabbed his lighter and headed over to a nearby candle, setting it back on fire, doing so with the others. Isis continued on.

_"Dovhakin, Dovhakin,"_

_"Naal ok zin los Vahrin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal,"_

_"Ahrk fin norok paal graan, foh nust hon zindro zaan,"_

_"Dovahkin fah hin kogaan mu draal."_

The song stopped; the room dead quiet. Bakura looked at Isis with raised eyebrows. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Isis closed the book. "It means this quest was destined to happen. You are to defeat the dragon."

Bakura stood up, his eyes narrowed in anger. "No way, I only came here for...came here for..."

"Came here for what, Bakura," Yami asked. "Why are you here?"

Bakura growled and paced the room. "I came here for Anzu. I don't know why, but there is a connection with her. It's like I have to, no, _need_ to save her."

Marik let out a loud sigh. "This is touching and all, but why does a prophecy fit in all of this? Why wouldn't you want to slay a dragon, Bakura?"

Isis looked at her brother. "Marik, The-"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Marik!" Mai snapped. "Don't be rude!"

Marik turned to Mai. "I didn't even want to come here, if you haven't noticed already! You know what? Whatever?" He stormed out of the room and out of the tavern. Isis let out a sigh and sat down, Mai sitting next to her.

Yami headed over to Elecktra. "Go talk to him, he'll listen to you."

Elecktra nodded and headed outside, finding Marik sitting next to the car. She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey," she said.

"Hey."

She moved some of his hair back. "What's bothering you? Why would you blow up on your sister? That wasn't very nice."

Marik kicked a rock. "I know, but I don't know how to fix things between us. I don't think she wants to mend our relationship."

"Really? I don't think so."

Marik took her hand, enlacing her fingers in his, as they used to do when they were kids. Elecktra smiled, feeling the nice sensation she got from his hands. Marik smiled sadly. "It's too late, E."

"Bullshit," Elecktra growled. "It's never too late!"

Marik let out a laugh. "I suppose, I could try to fix things."

"Do it then."

Marik laughed again and leaned his head against Elecktra's shoulder. "Maybe I will," he murmured.

* * *

_Elecktra ran across the stone floor, her hair racing behind her and her muscles screaming out in pain. She had to get to Anzu before she woke up. She needed to see her sister. She arrived at the center of the cave, seeing Anzu sitting on the ground and staring at her reflection in a small pool. Elecktra came over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. "I'm back," she gasped. "I came back."_

_Anzu smiled gently. "So you did," she stood up and faced Elecktra. "I never got to ask, but do you know me?"_

_Elecktra nodded. "You're my twin."_

_Anzu's eyes lit up in surprise. "I have a twin? Wow," she looked at the sleeping dragon. "This world never ceases to amaze me. Tell me, do you know someone named Bakura? I haven't seen him recently."_

_Elecktra nodded, seeing a sad look on her sister's face. "We're traveling together to find you," she reassured. "Don't worry."_

_Anzu grinned. "Then I won't worry, I don't think you would lie to me."_

_Elecktra shook her head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't._

_Anzu sighed. "I do have a question, though, which one of us is older."_

_"You. I was born two minutes later."_

_Anzu smiled. "I have another question."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"Sing for me."_

_Elecktra paused, trying to think of a song for her sister, who waited with patient eyes. She eventually picked a song her mother had sang to her as a child and closed her green eyes, opening them as she sang._

_"I hear your voice on the wind, and I hear you call out my name,"_

_"Listen my child you say to me, I am the voice of your history,"_

_"Be not afraid come follow me, answer my call,"_

_"And I'll set you free!"_

_Anzu smiled at her, nodding encouragingly. Elecktra took another breath, her voice dropping slightly lower._

_"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,"_

_"I am the voice, of your hunger and pain,"_

_"I am the voice that always is calling you,"_

_"I am the voice, I will remain,"_

_She took another breath, and began a new verse._

_"I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone,"_

_"The dance of the leaves when the autumn wind blows,"_

_"Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long,"_

_"I am the voice, that in springtime will grow,"_

_Anzu clapped her hands in joy and grinned in approval, dancing a little around as the dragon began to stir. She twisted around gracefully and lifted her hands in the air with ease, looking at Elecktra as she began to sing a new verse of the song, her high voice echoing throughout the cave._

_"I am the voice of the past that will always be,"_

_"Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields,"_

_"I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace,"_

_"Bring you peace and my wounds they will heal,"_

_The dragon roared with anger and smacked Anzu, who began bleeding with a scar on her back. She cried out, and Elecktra ran at the dragon in rage, but stoped when Anzu began again._

_"I am the voice of the past that will always be,"_

_"I am the voice, of your hunger and pain,"_

_"I am the voice of the future,"_

_"I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice..."_

_Elecktra heard no more, for her world went to black._

* * *

"You have everything?" Isis asked the next morning when the five friends jumped into their car, with fresh food and water in the back. "It should last you until you reach the next town. Use it wisely. You should head north, that's where Kisara's lair is."

"Thanks, Isis," Marik said with a slow smile. "We appreciate it."

Isis smiled and Mai turned to her as she took the wheel with a smile. "Thanks Isis! We'll see you again soon!"

Isis watched as the car sped off, the smile on her face falling and a troubled one appearing. "But my dears," she murmured softly. "I shall not be seeing some of you ever again."

* * *

Review! The song was the voice by Celtic woman


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: _**_Yeah, it's been two months, but I'm back. We finally see Kisara, so wooh! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all are awesome!_

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the nile_

**My wish doesn't reach to the everlasting paradise,**

**It is distorted with voices and keeps vanishing away,**

**I wanna make sure the sound of your warmth with my hands,**

**Not hesitating to get hurt**

-Paradise of light and shadow by Rin and Len Kagamine

* * *

A young woman stood in front of the cave entrance, watching the girl dance with passive eyes. The dark haired girl stumbled once, falling to the ground with a cry as the dragon reared its head. The splashing of blood affected her little, and she just sighed. It wouldn't be long until this diva died as well. She could already feel her life force slowly draining away, feeding her own. It mattered little if Anzu lived or died. Another one would always come, and Kisara would still be there.

Yet, something felt different. Kisara could feel it in her, and she knew the dragon felt it too. Something was coming, though, she didn't know what. She registered the possible idea of the dragon born coming, but that was unlikely. It had been centuries since the prophecy had been told. She doubted it would come now.

The sound of Anzu's voice echoed through the entrance, the dragon falling to sleep and Kisara turned, looking at the dragon with a sad, but still hopeful look.

* * *

Elecktra watched in amusement as Salcilia kept trying to whack Horus. She flinched from time to time, feeling the hits from Horus, but found it amusing none the less. Bakura glared at the bird, and then to his friend. "Will you control yourself?" he growled. "Horus is being annoying."

"Horus? Annoying? Don't be silly."

Marik looked up, Bombalurina doing the same, stretching at the same moment Marik did. "You two," he chuckled. "When will you stop arguing?"

"Never," Bakura answered, ignoring Yami's disapproving look. "The day hell freezes over."

Elecktra snickered, and turned to Mai, who had been unusually quiet. "What's wrong, Mai?" she asked. "You seem kind of down. Is everything okay?"

Mai nodded, stroking Satella behind her ears. "I'm fine, I've just been thinking. Thinking a lot, actually."

"About what?" Yami asked, not looking up from the steering wheel. The rest of them looked up, waiting to hear the older woman's answer. Mai sighed, staring at her red polished nails.

"Elecktra, Bakura," she started. "Tell me more about your dreams of Anzu. I know you've explained some of it, but there's still something that bugs me."

Elecktra glanced at Bakura, who nodded. She turned back to Mai. "She's usually dancing or singing, taking breaks in between to chat with us. We never get to stay very long, we wake up soon afterwards. I don't even know if it's real or not."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Bakura put in. "the stupid dragon always wakes up."

Mai nodded. "Anyway, have any of your daemons shown up in the dream?"

Both Elecktra and Bakura frowned, know aware of what she had just said. Had their daemons ever shown up in their dreams? Bakura shook his head, answering before Elecktra could. "Salcilia has never shown up in mine."

"Nor has Horus. Funny how I never thought of it earlier."

Mai just hummed under hear breath, watching the two teens out of the corner of her eye. "And have either of you ever seen Anzu's daemon?"

The car was silent for the next few minutes, Bakura and Elecktra's jaws clenching and unclenching. Elecktra poked at a scrape on her knee. She didn't recall ever seeing Anzu's daemon, but maybe it had been hiding or was very small. Bakura looked at Mai with narrowed eyes. "Why are you asking these questions? Do you have some theory you'd like to share, or are you just being annoying?"

Mai kicked him before answering. "Idiot," she grumbled. "I'm asking this because my sister didn't have a daemon."

Yami stopped the car right then and there, turning around to face Mai with bewildered eyes. "Vivian didn't have a daemon? Is that even possible?"

Mai shrugged. "I don't know, but she didn't have one."

Elecktra shook her head, trying to process that thought. "That doesn't make sense, everyone has a daemon, right? I mean, if you didn't have one, you'd be..."

"Dead," Bakura finished. "In a tiny wooden box and six feet under the ground."

Elecktra was the one who kicked him this time. "Not funny," she hissed. "Maybe it means something."

"Of course it means something," Marik pipped in. "It's probably how they select the divas, though how, I have no idea."

Mai bit her lip. "I think the government keeps track of all the people who are born, and then keep track of those who don't," she paused, taking a deep breath. "But it has to be something else. I feel like we're missing something."

"Like what?" Marik asked."

"I don't know," Mai admitted. "But it's like we only have half the puzzle completed. There's still a big chunk missing."

Bakura leaned back, letting out a loud groan. Salcilia hopped up, resting on his stomach as he began to close his eyes. He shook his head at the new information. It sounded silly. Everyone had a daemon, you could not exsist without one. He had never come across someone who didn't have one, who didn't have a soul. Maybe divas were vegetables. Vegetables didn't have souls.

Or maybe they did, he didn't know.

* * *

_"Great, I'm back here again," Bakura grumbled, annoyed by the fact that he was in his dream world. He looked around the area, thinking of what Mai had said. Salcilia wasn't here. He sighed, begining to think that maybe the blond had been right. He walked into the center of the cave. He found Anzu, but what he saw took his breath away._

_The cave was dimly lit, just as it usually was, but there was something different about it. He could see things, things coming from the cave itself. He could hear whispers echoing in the crevices, and they sounded miserable. The dragon looked as magnificant as it usually did, its blue skin shimmering in the moonlight. _

_Anzu was even more beautiful. Her intricate dancing mesmorized him, and he found that he could not look away. It disturbed him, though, seeing as she looked paler and thinner. Dark shadows were under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in ages. She looked sick. _

_What facinated him the most, were the bright blue orbs of light coming from the ground, floating up to the sky. The more Anzu danced and sang, the more the orbs came apparent. The dragon closed its eyes, laying its head down and snoring gently. Anzu stopped, panting and whipping the sweat away. Bakura came near her, noting on how there was blood on her dress._

_"What happened?" he asked, indicating towards the blood. Anzu smiled gently, looking at the scars and scratches on her body._

_"The dragon is very tempermental," she answered softly. "She is angered easily."_

_"She?"_

_Anzu nodded. "At least, I think its a she," she glanced at the dragon and shrugged. "I can never tell."_

_Bakura shook his head, rembering the question he had. "Where's your daemon?"_

_Anzu tilted her head. "My what?"_

_"You daemon, the physical form of your soul."_

_Anzu just gazed at him, mystified. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I've never seen or heard of a daemon," she looked helplessly back at the dragon. "I've been alone with this dragon for a long time."_

_"How long have you been down here?"_

_"Three years," she answered sadly. "And I think, I'm going to die down here."_

_"No!" he exclaimed, stepping towards her, fully aware of the fact that he was in her bubble. "I won't let that happen. You haven't even lived yet," he looked her in the eye, seeing doubt flash. "I promise I'll find you."_

_Anzu just shook her head, taking his hand. "I just hope you can come in time," she said hauntingly. "I feel as if my body is shutting down. I don't have anymore strength, Bakura. I have at least ten days left. Just ten days."_

* * *

Review please!


End file.
